1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rehabilitation devices and more specifically it relates to a rehabilitation strap system for assisting in the rehabilitation of a damaged knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rehabilitation devices for knees have been in use for years. Typically, a single elongate strap is utilized having handles at opposing ends thereof for grasping by a user. The user grasps the handles and creates a U-shaped with the elongate strap wherein the foot is positioned within the lower curved portion of the strap. The user then manipulates the elongate strap to help rehabilitate the knee and leg of the user.
The main problem with conventional knee rehabilitation devices is that the foot is able to easily slip from the single elongate strap since there is no upper support. Another problem with conventional knee rehabilitation devices is that they do not provide increased intensity in workouts and only provide one level of usage which may or may not be appropriate for a particular individual. Another problem with conventional rehabilitation devices is that they do not work properly with all users because of differences in height, physical damage and knee mobility.
Examples of patented rehabilitation devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,679 to Olsen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,945 to Papp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,437 to Olschansky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,680 to Johnston; U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,722 to Cunningham; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,486 to Sheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,845 to Powers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,060 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,929 to Shoemaker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,941 to Scott; U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,218 to Proctor et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting in the rehabilitation of a damaged knee. Conventional rehabilitation devices are not adjustable and do not accommodate the physical conditions of all users.
In these respects, the rehabilitation strap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the rehabilitation of a damaged knee.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of rehabilitation devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rehabilitation strap system construction wherein the same can be utilized for assisting in the rehabilitation of a damaged knee.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rehabilitation strap system that has many of the advantages of the rehabilitation devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rehabilitation strap system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art rehabilitation devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate main strap preferably secured at opposing ends forming a loop having a first side and a second side, a pair of upper handles attached to the main strap, a pair of lower handles attached to the main strap, and a plurality of rungs attached between the first side and the second side of the main strap. The user grasps either the upper handles or the lower handles after positioning their foot within one of the rungs or a bottom portion of the main strap. The user then draws the selected handles towards themselves thereby manipulating and stretching the leg thereby increasing the mobility of the leg.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system for assisting in the rehabilitation of a damaged knee.
Another object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that helps increase knee mobility following surgery, injury or other physical condition.
An additional object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that assists patients in manipulating their leg in positions not normally achievable.
A further object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that allows users to perform rehabilitation exercises without the assistance of another individual.
Another object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that can be utilized by individuals of various ages, physical condition and size.
An additional object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that restores physical movement and function to a knee and leg of a user.
A further object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that can be easily and safely utilized by an individual within the comfort of their home.
An additional object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that can be utilized for lower extremity mobility where pain and/or weakness does not allow a patient to move on their own.
A further object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that can be utilized within various bodily positions such as but not limited to lying down, sitting or standing.
Another object is to provide a rehabilitation strap system that stabilizes the foot during an exercise.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects; this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.